1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-voltage charge booster for charging a direct current traction battery at a direct current charging pillar. The invention also relates to a corresponding electric vehicle, method, computer program and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art comprises electric vehicles having a direct current traction battery with, for example, a direct current voltage level of 800 V. The electric vehicle is connected inductively or by a cable to a stationary alternating current power system via a charging pillar to charge the traction battery. Charging then can be carried out directly with direct current when an AC/DC converter is integrated into the charging pillar. Alternating current can be used for charging, but requires an AC/DC converter integrated into the electric vehicle.
US 2008/0215200 A1 discloses a control system and hybrid vehicles with re-configurable multifunction power inverter. This document also describes an actuation method for charging with alternating current.
US 2010/0231169 A1 explains general energy conversion on the basis of a charging voltage of, for example, 450 V with different high voltages in an electric vehicle.
US 2011/0148353 A1 relates to a device and to a method for rapidly charging by means of divided power electronics and describes primarily the design of direct current charging pillars whose direct current bus is fed by the energy conversion of an alternating current.
US 2012/0049794 A1 discloses an AC charging device that supplies two high-voltage batteries.